


Ghost of Me

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Natasha Romanov, Warning Feels, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Short drabble, like really short. Like I wrote it and reviewed in like five minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I was just catching up on Code Black and then this popped in my head. It is by far the shortest thing I have ever written and I didn't even know I was capable of writing something this short.

All I wanted to do was protect him.

I thought by pushing him away I was keeping him from the horrors that come with loving someone like me. But now I know the only person I was protecting was myself. Hell I wasn’t even doing that; and now, now I sit here and watch as he desperately tries to hold himself together while he watches the love of his life drift away. Because I was trying to save him and all I can do is stand here and watch. Watch as he holds her hand, pleading with her to come back to him. And I’ll I want to do is hold him and tell him I’m there. But no matter how loud I yell, he can’t hear me…

He can’t hear me, because he can’t see me…

He can’t see me, because I’m dead…

I’m dead, because I thought by pushing him away I would be protecting us both…

I guess I was wrong.


End file.
